Integrated circuits produce heat during operation; it may be desirable to transfer the heat away from the integrated circuits to maintain operating conditions of the integrated circuits. In many applications, heat is removed from integrated circuits using a heat spreader, heat sink, and convection-based cooling. For example, a fan may blow air across the heat sink to remove heat from the heat sink, and thus the integrated circuit.